I'm With You
by fluffyandkagura
Summary: Saskura meets a not-so-stranger on the bridge. Full summary inside. My third fic. Songfic to I'm with you by Avril Lavigne. First attempt at darker writing, so it's kinda weird. I own nothing! T for Attempted suicide.


I'm With You

Full Summary: After Sasuke leaves, Sakura falls apart, pretty much on insane. A stranger finds her on a bridge during the night, attempting suicide. He takes her in for a night or two. Is this man really a stranger? Sasu/Saku. Hinted Naru/Hina. One-shot. NOT FLUFF. Rated M for thoughts of suicide. Just to be careful. I do not own anything. Song: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne

I'm standing on the bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

23 year old Sakura sat on a bridge. The water beneath her was ice cold, as was the night. She was waiting for someone, but no one would come. That was because, of course, no one wanted to. Sakura Haruno was a girl with a broken heart. And it wasn't healing. She had been broken the night that the young Uchiha boy had left. And know she was insane. She thought she was supposed to be waiting here, but she didn't know where here was. She was lost. Both inside, and out.

"They should be here by now. They know I'm here. They know I'm waiting. Where are they?! Why aren't they here?!" Sakura was screaming now, to no one in particular. She hadn't slept in days, and she hadn't eaten. Naruto and Hinata had tried to take her in with them, but she had been afraid, and ran out. It was pitch black out. Sakura sat with her hair in front of her face. She stood up, and almost fell over from being so delirious. _Why is this bridge moving?_ She asked herself, even thought the bridge was still. She looked into the water.

"There's nothing left here. Nobody's coming for you, Sakura," Naruto's voice echoed in Sakura's head as she looked at the water beneath her.

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening, but there's no sound

The rain started pouring. It drenched Sakura from head to toe, and it hid her tears. She listening for whoever her mind imaged was coming for her. She didn't know who it was; just that someone was supposed to be there. There were no sounds of footsteps on the ground; there was no sound around her anywhere. There was only the rain. Sakura kept staring at the water.

"Uchiha…" She softly whispered.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home,

Sakura was lost, and confused. She didn't know where she was, why she was here, or anything. She stood up on the railing of the bridge, and screamed,

"IS ANYONE TRYING TO FIND ME?! WON'T ANYONE TAKE ME HOME?!" Her rage got the best of her as she lifted her legs to jump into the water.

It's a damn cold night

Trying figure out this life

Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you

I'm with you

Sakura plunged into the ice cold water, and curled into a ball. She felt her lungs screaming for air, and smiled. She was dying, and she knew it. She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to sink.

Hands, strong hands, lifted Sakura out of the water, and laid her down on the bridge. Sakura began to scream again,

"Put me back in, put be back in! Don't let me live!" The hands that had pulled her out of the water wrapped her in a blanket, and picked her up. Sakura was very cold, but she looked at this stranger who had saved her. She couldn't recognize him.

"I can walk." Sakura said weakly. The stranger, who Sakura identified as a man, put Sakura down on the ground, and grasped her hand. Sakura felt his warm skin, and looked again at this man.

"You're too weak to walk by yourself." The man said. Sakura didn't argue, she just followed him like a feeble child.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"I saw you on the bridge. You were talking to yourself. She screamed, and jumped. I assumed you were drunk." The man said.

"No. I…well, they tell me I'm insane. But I'm not." Sakura said. Sakura knew it in her heart, though, that she was.

"On the bridge, I was just trying to figure out my life." Sakura said. She shivered; it must have been 33 degrees out. The man saw her shiver, and wrapped the blanked around her.

"We're going to my home. You need to rest. You're a mess." The man said. Sakura nodded. This man who had just now come into Sakura's life was leading her by the hand to something new.

"I'm with you." Sakura whispered to the man.

I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face

Is anybody here I know?

Sakura was in a village, walking by a market. She saw plenty of buildings. She didn't know any of them. She saw people. They were pointing at here. They were talking. They were laughing. Sakura didn't know any of them. She started to run. She wanted to find that man she had been with before, she wanted his warmth. She didn't see him anywhere.

'Cause nothing's going right and

Everything's a mess

And no-one likes to be alone

Sakura couldn't find the man anywhere. She ran around frantically. She passed streets and parks, and people, but she couldn't find the man she wanted. Suddenly, she turned a corner and saw Sasuke. The Uchiha boy.

"Sasuke!" She yelled, and ran to him. She clung to him, but he didn't move. Sakura looked up again. He was gone. Sakura was alone. She screamed.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody take me home

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you

I'm with you

Sakura woke up from her dream, and found herself in a bed. She looked around, and saw the man at a table, drinking tea. He was watching her.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked.

"My house. I've been watching you sleep." The man said. Sakura blushed.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura relied. The man got up, and walked over to the bed where Sakura was at. He sat down, and started stroking her hair. He whispered something that Sakura couldn't hear. They looked at each other for what seemed like hours. The man slowly leaned forward, and kissed Sakura on the lips. Sakura had no idea why a total stranger was kissing her, but it had been so long since she had any sort of embrace. She wrapped her arms around the man, and they started kissing, and they meshed together. And they lay on top of the other. Sakura was dying in this man's arms. She felt like she was 15 again.

Oh, why is everything so confusing

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Yeah Yeah Yeah

Yeah Yeah

Yeah Yeah

Yeah Yeah

Yeah

Sakura sat against the man's chest. She was resting her hand on the bed, while he was cradling her. Sakura was so confused. She had just slept with a total stranger. She had enjoyed it. It was almost like they had been together before. Like they knew each other. Sakura enjoyed her insanity for once, for it gave her something to lay the blame on besides herself, and this man. She knew she was insane. She knew she was losing her mind. She was just taking time to enjoy it.

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you

I'm with you

Sakura still had her head on the man's chest. She took a deep breath, and realized something. She kept sniffing, and then sat up to look at the man.

"You smell like tomatoes." Sakura said. The man looked into Sakura's eyes. A look of realization came on to Sakura's face.

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura said. The man, fully dresses, got up. Sakura looked at him. His eyes, his hair, his whole figure. She was looking at Sasuke Uchiha. She jumped off the bed, and flung herself into his arms. She pressed her lips against his. She had no time to do anything else before Sasuke lifted her off him, and put back on the bed.

"I must go, Miss Haruno." Sasuke said, as he ran out the door. Sakura ran after him, and out into the pouring rain. She looked around. He was nowhere to be found.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed, as she fell to her knees, and began to weep, once again.

Author's Note

Hi, it's fluffyandkagura! This is my third fanfic, and my second songfic. My other stories are, "How do I love thee," and "100 years" Both are Sasu/Saku stories. This was my first attempt at darker writing, the rest of my stories are pretty fluffy. In my opinion, I wasn't as good as the others. Please give me criticism, if you have any, but please don't be rude. I'm sensitive. Anywhoo, if you want me to write a sequel where Sasuke comes back, and stuff is explained better, let me know. Also, sorry near the end I stopped matching the lyrics to the words, but I tried my hardest! Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
